U. S. Army Rangers
Information United States Army Rangers are elite members of the United States Army. Rangers have served in recognized U.S. Army Ranger units or have graduated from the U.S. Army's Ranger School. The term "Ranger" was first used in North America in the early 17th century; however, the first ranger company was not officially commissioned until King Philip's War (1676) and then they were used in the four French and Indian Wars. Rangers also fought in the American Revolution, the War of 1812, and the American Civil War. It was not until World War II that the modern Ranger concept was conceived, authorized by General George C. Marshall in 1942. The six battalions of the modern Rangers have been deployed in wars in Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and Iraq, and saw action in several conflicts, such as those in Panama and Grenada. Of the current active Ranger battalions, two—the 1st and the 2nd—have been in service since reactivation in 1974. The 3rd Ranger Battalion and the headquarters of the 75th Ranger Regiment were reactivated in 1984. The 75th Ranger Regiment is now a special operations combat formation within the U.S. Army Special Operation Command (USASOC). The Ranger Regiment traces its lineage to three of six battalions raised in WWII, and to the 5307th Composite Unit (Provisional)—known as “Merrill's Marauders,” and then reflagged as the 475th Infantry, then later as the 75th Infantry. The Ranger Training Brigade (RTB)—headquartered at Fort Benning, GA—is an organization under the U.S. Army's Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) and is separate from the 75th Ranger Regiment. It has been in service under various names and Army departments since World War II. The Ranger Training Brigade administrates Ranger School. Successful completion of this 61-day course is required to become Ranger qualified and to wear the Ranger Tab. In Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 The Rangers have great protagonism here, and follows the first two missions involving a training for the Local Afghan Forces and the taking of a town streets with Joseph Allen under the orders of Sgt. Foley. After being killed after the airport massacre, the Russians guilt Allen and USA for the massacre, starting the war. The Rangers returns with Pvt. James Ramirez, again under the orders of Sgt. Foley. They battle from West Virginia to Washington, which has been reduced to dust at the hands of the Russian Ultranationalists soldiers. They end up taking Whiskey Hotel and killing all the Russian there. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare XX Sgt. Lucay makes an apparition in the level Black Dawn Part 1, searching for his squad, then discovering that they're dead and the city was completely devastated by the OpFor. In Call of Duty: Urban Warfare It is known that Spc. Dan Phillips and Cpl. Taylor Bogard worked for the U. S. Army Rangers. Multiplayer The U. S. Army Rangers are a multiplayer faction that appeared in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and in CODMWXX and COD Urban Warfare as a downloadable faction. Cpl. Taylor Bogard is the multiplayer announcer for the Rangers in Call of Duty Urban Warfare and the same of MW2 in Modern Warfare XX. They have the same quotes of the USMC both announcer and players but with another voice. Notable Rangers *Pvt. James Ramirez *PFC. Joseph Allen *Sgt. Lucay *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Pvt. Wade *Pvt. Sandler *Col. Marshall *Cpl. Taylor Bogard *Spc. Dan Phillips